


Sneaking Kisses

by DiamondPencilsZ



Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Tokiya and Ayaka are in love with each other. At Saotome Academy, romance is against the rules. That’s not going to stop the two of them from getting a chance to see each other.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Ayaka
Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855726
Kudos: 1





	Sneaking Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where my Utapri OC-Ayaka-is a student at Saotome Academy. I couldn’t help myself but write something super self-indulgent with Tokiya and my OC. They’re so rebellious. XD

Nighttime has finally fallen after a busy day at Saotome Academy. The students had used up all of their energy on their studies. At this point, it was time to get some shut-eye and rest up for another busy day tomorrow.

But not Ayaka.

Still dressed in her uniform, she anxiously paced up and down her dorm room, taking a quick glance at her cell phone.

She was thankful her roommate wasn’t in her bed, or else she would’ve been shouting for Ayaka to go to sleep as if she were her mother.

“C’mon, answer me already!” the coral-haired idol nervously chewed on her fingernails, waiting for a message from a certain someone.

It was almost strange to think that a romance between them could blossom so quickly.

The saying “love at first sight” was true for Ayaka when she accidentally ran into a blue-haired boy in the hallway. She was already familiar with his talented voice and handsome face upon her first arrival at the school, however, seeing him up close awoke something different within her.

Due to them being so overworked, Ayaka did not have a chance to meet up with the mysterious boy adequately. Of course, they did run into each other from time to time, but they could never get a chance to have a proper conversation. They were both dedicated to their work, hoping that one day they’ll become the next big superstar in the idol world.

Eventually, the duo finally got a proper chance to get to know one another better. That was when her feelings began to blossom some more.

As time passed, it soon became time to pick partners for the final assignment. Which also meant that they would be graduating soon from Saotome Academy. Ayaka knew that she had to confess before it was too late.

To her surprise, the boy reciprocated her feelings with a kiss after she confessed on the beach.

Ayaka fantasized about her first kiss plenty of times before, but she never would’ve expected to be with none other than the boy formerly known as HAYATO.

It wouldn’t be long until they made their official debut as idols. However, due to the “no romance” rule, the duo was unable to declare themselves a couple.

Regardless, they weren’t going to let it stop them from expressing their love for each other.

Ayaka’s heart practically jumped in her chest when she finally received a reply.

 **Tokiya:** The coast is clear. You can come outside now. I’ll see you at the gazebo.

After calming herself down, she replied, “I’m on my way.” before making her way out of her room.

**~*~**

Ayaka panted heavily as she made her way outside of the school. The journey was difficult as she had to avoid making too much noise, or else, she’d wake up the other students.

Where is he?, she wondered as she scanned the area around the school. All she saw, for the most part, was a bunch of greenery and fireflies fluttering about.

Although her mission was to find Tokiya, Ayaka couldn’t help but marvel at all of the beauty surrounding her. She adored admiring nature- it was a fun way to pass the time, and it relaxed her.

Little did she know was that her daydreaming would eventually lead her to where she needed to be.

“Hanamori-san, there’s plenty of time for exploring later.”, a voice exclaimed as Ayaka suddenly bumped into someone.

She jumped and turned around only to confront a chuckling blue-haired idol.

“T-Tokiya, don’t startle me like that!” Ayaka scoffed, her face a visible red.

“Sorry about that. I was waiting by the gazebo, and I got a sinking feeling that you got lost or something of the sort. Thankfully, you were right where you needed to be- just a little swept up admiring the scenery.”, Tokiya replied before extending a handout.

“Besides, there will be a more marvelous view awaiting us.”

Ayaka’s heart thumped in her chest as she clasped his hands with hers; Tokiya quickly guided her over to the gazebo.

“Wow…”, the coral-haired girl gazed in awe at the moon shining down on the lake.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”, Tokiya beamed as the twosome stood on the gazebo. He couldn’t help but glance over at Ayaka, who was admiring the view. He adored seeing the cheery smile spread across her face, but soon grew shocked when it began to slowly fade.

“Is…something the matter, Hanamori-san?”

Ayaka looked up at Tokiya, with an upset glare in her eyes.

“It’s just…I’m kinda scared about our future. When we can finally open up about our relationship, what will our fans think? Surely, I know that some will get jealous and even angry that we’re together.”

“The fans do not get to determine who we love. The ones that will get angry will eventually learn to set their priorities straight.”, Tokiya explained, a stern expression growing in his face.

“Ok, but what if we get punished for breaking the rule? It could ruin our chances to debut.”

The girl could feel beads of sweat growing on her face as her skin began to crawl. The two of them being in a secret relationship could bring about strings of controversies. The thought about it just riddled Ayaka with fear.

Tokiya, too couldn’t help but wonder about the consequences. However, he wouldn’t let the fear get to him and kept himself composed.

“If a problem will ever occur, we must be able to deal with it efficiently. I don’t want anything to get in between us.”

Ayaka felt her heart start to race as Tokiya slowly slid his hands around her waist and pulled her into a comforting hug.

“If anything or anyone tries to interfere with our love, then I’ll do everything in my power to stop it. I won’t let anything stop me from loving you- I promise.”,Tokiya softly whispered in her ear.

Her heart continued to flutter once Ayaka heard Tokiya’s declarations. Listening to them made her worries fade away.

“Me too. I know that anything is possible when we’re together.”, Ayaka agreed as she leaned against her lover’s chest. Hearing his calm heartbeat only excited her more.

Seeing the coral-haired girl basked in the shining light of the moon delighted Tokiya. He felt so lucky to be in love with such an incredible girl. Even more so, that she loved him back all the same.

“Ayaka.”, Tokiya suddenly spoke up, using her first name.

“Y-yes?” she stuttered, a nervous glimmer in her eyes.

A light gasp escaped out of Ayaka’s mouth as she felt Tokiya’s grip on her waist slightly tighten. She felt a spark flow throughout her body as she felt his eyes staring down at her.

“Can I kiss you?”, Tokiya concluded with a gentle whisper.

A soft blush spread across Ayaka’s face as she could only nod in approval. Her heart continued to pound in her chest as she got on her tiptoes.

One of Tokiya’s hands lovingly cupped her cheek as they slowly leaned in. As their lips chastely touched, Ayaka felt her hair getting twirled between Tokiya’s free fingers.

At that very moment, Ayaka and Tokiya were no longer hiding behind the school. They were in their own little bubble- away from prying eyes and curious observers.

The twosome then pulled away to catch their breaths, only to happily chuckle as their eyes glittered with glee.

“Hmm, I can assure you that there will be plenty more of those to come in the future.”, Tokiya promised with a cheeky wink, making Ayaka blush a deeper red.

Visibly embarrassed, she gave him a light shove and fanned her scorching face to cool it down.

“We better hurry back-the last thing I’d want is for Saotome-san to catch us in the act.”, Tokiya cleared his throat before extending a hand out to Ayaka.

A small smile dawned on Ayaka’s face as she clasped his hand with hers. As Tokiya escorted her back to the academy, Ayaka couldn’t help but daydream about all of the beautiful memories she’ll make in the future.

She had a good feeling about this relationship lasting for a long time.


End file.
